Watching TrollHunters
by PokeMoon
Summary: A month has passed, and Claire, Tobias, Barbara, and the rest of the town have no clue if they are ok. One day, a girl shows up and brings them to a strange place, and says that she will help them in the "quest" to find Jim. (Watch the show) Enjoy!


This story tales place one month after Jim Lake Jr.(Also known as the Trollhunter) Goes into the portal using the bridge to the darklands, and to everybody except Claire and Toby D, Jim has been missing.(To Claire and Toby, they know he is in the darklands, but will not tell anybody.)

Last Thing, I do not own trollhunters, if I did, I would NOT write any trollhunters afflictions, which I plan to do a lot of.(So plz don't get me for not putting disclamers in future chapters.)

Barbara was inside the police office, talking(nah... more like Barbara yelling and the police officers talking) to the officers on how they were going to find her son.

"YOU STILL DON'T HAVE MY SON, IT HAS BEEN A MONTH SINCE HE WAS LAST SEEN."

"We assure you miss, the situation is under control."

"YOU CALL NOT EVEN HAVING A CLUE WHERE HE COULD HAVE GONE UNDER CONTROL? THE FARTHEST YOU CAN TRACK HIM IS TO RIGHT UNDERNEATH THE ARCADIA OAKS BRIDGE? BECAUSE I WOULDN'T CALL THAT UNDER CONTROL!"

All of a sudden a girl appears at the front of the room and yells, BE QUIET, and in less that an instant, all eyes were on her. I can give you help on finding your son, Miss. Lake. All you have to do is agree to come with me.

All the police officers all said we agree at the same time, but all after Barbara, who automatically said:

"Please, help me find my son, he's just a kid!"

Pokemoon snickered and said in a voice so quiet, only she could hear, "You'll see about that."

Pokemoon said,"Toby D, Claire, all of the students from the grade Jim is in, and all his teachers are there.(Besides stricter.)

Then, she snapped her fingers to go. "Wait! I can't snap my fingers. I forgot." Then, she clapped her hands, and everybody in that room appeared in what looks like a big theatre. Everybody was looking around when Pokemoon appeared in thin air at the fort of theatre.

Now, everybody could clearly see what the girl that had brought them there looked like. She was a girl, looked around 15 or 16,(or so everybody said) had Brown hair, blue eyes,was wearing a red hat with a shimmery spots on it, a black shirt with the eeveeloutions on it(from pokemon), a jean jacket that looked to big for her, cute gray skinny jeans, short black boots, had a necklace under her shirt that was a heart shape that had the words middle sis on it (her lucky charm), was wearing stud earrings with a fake pearl on each of them, if you looked at her top front right pocket in her jacket you would see the edge of the trollhunter amulet and last, 3 hair bands on her right wrist and 1 on the left.

"I will allow you to ask fifteen questions to me. Here are a few pieces of paper and three pencils to choose the questions about Jim Lake J.R.;or to some of us the TrollHunter."

The small amount of people quickly got seven questions ready, as they wanted to have some questions for a break later, or during this "evidence showing".

Tobias walked up."Is Jim doing ok in the darklands?"

Everybody but Claire and Toby asked "wait...we just were going to ask if he was ok, not about this dorklands. Also, he's missing, not in some lame, dorky land thing."

Pokemoon all of a sudden said,"do NOT call the darklands lame or dorky, it's a death zone there, trust me it's NOT pretty. Yes, Toby, Jim is fine, you will find out more later."

Next, Claire walked up. "What is your grade and age?"(two questions)

"I am in 7th grade, and I am twelve and a three quarters." Pokemoon replied.

Everyone looked shocked and were all saying things like really, and you look so much older(like high school age)

Next, the head police man came up."How do you know so much about Jim Lake, also why are you going to give us clues to help find him?"

"That counts as two questions. I know so much about Jim Lake because he is a very important figure in the history of trollhunters, you will know what they are soon enough. I am giving you help on your search so you know he is ok and there is no worries."

Toby went up again."How long will we be here?"

Pokemoon replied, "Around an hour a day. We will watch two episodes a day."

Claire came and asked, "What do you mean episodes?"

"We will be watching the last around 3(is that right?) Months of Jim Lake Jr.'s life before he went into the... uh I mean disappeared in the form of episodes. So only important events are turned into episodes. By the way Claire, I ship it so much.

"Huh?"

"You'll see later."

Last, Barbara walked up. "Where are you from?"

"Well, I live in a place called _Frenchhorn_ and to you, that is 200 years in the future.(She says that to sound less unusually that ... Hey, I'm for another universe) It is the same town where you live right now, they just changed the name of it."

Pokemoon brings Claire and Toby into a different room. "Claire, Toby, for your knowledge only,(they are the only ones that would understand as they know about trolls, the trollhunters and magical beings), I am the second human trollhunter in existence. I know from Jim's diaries(in the future) that a mysterious trollhunter came from the filter and helped his city understand, and I think that trollhunter is me."

Pokemoon brings the two back to the theater and grabs the remote. Three... Two... One...-CLICK-


End file.
